


【南北车】浴室play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【南北车】浴室play

浴室play  
————分割线————  
“呼，阿绫，今天怎么这么冷？”洛天依朝双手哈着气，紧挨着身边的乐正绫。  
“温度倒是不低，就是突然降温所以才觉得冷。”乐正绫有些心疼地握住洛天依的手揣进自己口袋里。  
“到家啦到家啦，阿绫你先去洗澡，我要暖和一下。”洛天依冲进家门，飞扑到沙发上抱着抱枕缩成一团。  
“明明洗完澡更暖和。”乐正绫叹了口气，走进浴室。  
洛天依看着浴室的门，似乎隐约听到了脱衣服的窸窸窣窣的声音。  
洛天依踮着脚溜到浴室门口，花洒已经打开了，水滴声盖过了一些小声音。  
“嘻嘻，阿绫，我进来喽。”洛天依推开门发现乐正绫正背对着门口在把最后一件衣服脱下，白皙的皮肤完全暴露在空气中。  
“天依你怎么进来了，不是说好我先洗的吗？”乐正绫脸颊一红想要停止动作把脱到一半的衣服穿回去，却发现手被缠在了衣服里，慌张地不知道该怎么办。  
“因为我想和阿绫一起洗嘛。”洛天依反锁了门上前搂住乐正绫的腰，帮助她脱下衣服却并没有把被缠住的手解放。  
“天依别闹。”乐正绫试图挣脱，却发现这衣服缠得格外死，自己也被洛天依带着往浴缸走。  
“嘻嘻，我没闹啊。”洛天依将乐正绫打横抱起放进浴缸，自己也脱掉外套走了进去，毕竟吃了这么多，力气还是有点的。  
“别……唔！”乐正绫因为花洒的水淋到了眼睛而看不清东西，手又被束缚，慌乱地挥动手臂，却被洛天依一把捉住，熟悉的唇覆了上来。  
洛天依有些生疏地在乐正绫的口腔中探索，摸索着利用衣服把乐正绫的双手绑在放衣服的架子上，因为高度原因，乐正绫被迫坐在浴缸中后背贴着冰冷的墙壁和刚才温暖的水完全成反比，皮肤表面冒出了细小的疙瘩。  
“嗯~”乐正绫双颊泛红，肺中的空气渐渐耗尽，皱了皱眉头，难耐地挣扎了一下。  
“阿绫，你真的好漂亮。”洛天依放开快要窒息的乐正绫，凑到她耳边舔舐着耳垂，一手搂着她的腰，一手揉捏着比自己稍大的山峰。  
“哈~天依……别，别闹，哈…会生病的。”乐正绫说话的声音有些颤抖，带着水汽的红瞳乞求地看着洛天依。  
“没事，浴霸开着。”洛天依完全没有停止的意思，低头在乐正绫的颈侧留下红印，又用舌尖舔舐，指腹摩擦着已经挺立的樱桃，另一只手在她腰间游走，没放过任何地方。  
“嗯啊~天依~”乐正绫只觉得自己的理智逐渐消失，快感开始遍布全身，脑子里一团浆糊。  
洛天依抬头看了眼乐正绫的眼睛，那里面只剩下迷茫了，再次吻上她的唇，吮吸着唇瓣，腰间的手下移，覆盖住神秘的三角地带，手指贴合在缝隙处，来回摩挲。  
“唔~”乐正绫的呻吟声被洛天依吞入腹中，身下传来的快感让她不自觉地抬起腿蹭着洛天依侧腰。  
两人的舌头纠缠地难解难分，洛天依用手指分开花瓣，因为水的缘故也不知道乐正绫到底湿成什么样，双指挤进了小穴，温热的水趁机溜了进去。  
“嗯啊~哈…天依……嗯~难受……”乐正绫感觉到涌进下身的热水，不适混着快感传来，背后冰冷的瓷砖墙似乎都被乐正绫上升的体温感染。  
“阿绫，我爱你。”洛天依一手环着乐正绫的腰，一手快速地抽插，两人紧贴在一起，一直忘记关的花洒早已把洛天依的衣服淋湿，不过浴缸里的水也因此没有太冷。  
“啊！”乐正绫仰起头，盘在洛天依腰上的双腿突然收紧，无法压抑的呻吟在浴室里回响，双手用力拉紧了衣服试图缓解高潮时一浪一浪的快感。  
洛天依亲吻着乐正绫颈部和锁骨上的红印想让她好受一点，火热的内壁死死咬着自己的手指，艰难地一点点抽出手指，连带出来的爱液混入了水中。  
“晚安。”洛天依发现乐正绫已经没了力气，解开束缚住她双手的衣服，用乐正绫的浴衣包裹住她赤裸的身体，丝毫不管自己也浑身湿透轻轻地把乐正绫放在床上，确认她已熟睡才回到浴室换下衣服。  
“阿绫，真的很可爱呢❤”


End file.
